Fulfilling the Need
by HPFangirl71
Summary: This story is pure porn! Harry and Draco meet to fulfill their inner needs but neither wants to admit what it is they truly need. This is a Slash!Fic Do Not Flame Please!


A/N: This story was written for hd_seasons Lip Lock Fest as a Gift!Fic for sksdwrld who's amazing prompts and kinks helped produced this amazing piece. Also thanks go to my beta polkadotgurlk

**Fulfilling the Need by HPFangirl71**

"You're late!" Draco said as Harry stepped out of the floo.

Harry wiped the soot from his Auror robes and looked Draco square in the eye.

"We had a last minute arrest to make before I could get away. Besides, I knew you'd wait, you always do." he said with a well-imitated smirk upon his lips.

Draco grabbed the front of the man's robes and pushed him roughly down upon the large bed in the middle of the room. Harry and Draco's teeth met in a jarring kiss that was full of both forcefulness and passion. He opened his mouth to greet Draco's tongue with his own greedy need. Draco moaned roughly into his mouth as their tongues collided in a heady entanglement. Harry heard the pop of buttons and the ripping of expensive silk as his hands tore with need at Draco's clothes. His lips trailed languidly down Draco's naked chest and he let out a delighted sigh.

"Fuck Potter, that shirt cost me several galleons! For that you'll definitely have to pay." Draco said in an overly commanding voice.

With a flick of his wand, he had Harry's hands tightly bound above his head. Harry let out a chuckle as Draco took charge of their rendezvous. This was a dastardly game they played, each taking from the other what they couldn't seem to get elsewhere. Draco needed to feel in charge for the moment as much as Harry needed to relinquish that control to someone else.

Draco pressed his lips against Potter's in another rough kiss that made Harry yearn for more. He arched his hips up to rub up against Draco's groin, which was just as hard as his own was. Draco gave him a sexy smirk and shook his head back and forth. His kisses became slow and torturous against Harry's fully clothed body. He desperately wanted to feel Draco fucking him but knew it wouldn't happen until Draco was ready. He felt Draco push his Auror robes up past his waist while pulling his trousers in the opposite direction, exposing a fair amount of his muscular body.

Harry felt Draco's breath upon his bare chest as the man nipped and kissed at his lightly tanned skin. He heard a whispered spell that had them both completely naked. As Draco bit deeply into Harry's neck, he let out a surprised groan.

"Damn Malfoy, turning into a vampire are we?" he asked with feigned annoyance.

Draco chuckled against his skin and then their lips crashed together in an unexpected kiss that quickly cut off any other complaints Harry might have had. Draco pressed in close to Harry and their cocks rubbed precariously together. Harry moaned at the much-desired contact. Draco's hands pulled his hips forward for even more contact making Harry groan again. His hand reached down to grasp both their cocks in his fist. Rubbing them together made them both moan uncontrollably. Again, Draco's mouth enveloped Harry's in a needy kiss. The tangle of tongues and lips was like an aphrodisiac to them both. Draco's free hand pulled roughly at Harry's brown locks as he tried hard to swallow the famed hero whole. The heat of Draco's body against his own consumed Harry; he couldn't get enough of the devilishly sexy bad boy.

As head Auror, Draco was forbidden territory to Harry while Draco's need for the handsome hero was far too dependent for either of their own good. Yet they couldn't seem to stay away from one another. As Draco conjured a small leather strap from thin air, they both knew there was no turning back. Draco laid a series of smacks upon Harry's backside, leaving in their wake a line of pretty pink welts on his naked skin. Malfoy smiled at the sight of the bruises as they darkened to a devilish red. Laying his lips tenderly upon Harry's arse, he pressed several fingers roughly into the man. Harry let out a guttural groan as the fingers stretched him open.

"Fuck yeah… Draco please…" he begged like some dirty whore.

"Please what?" Draco said in a taunting voice that dripped with his own hungry need.

"Please fuck me." Harry practically screamed, unable to contain himself as the fingers continually hit his prostate sending him keening toward the edge of his darkest desire.

"Ah come on Potter… you can ask nicer than that now can't you?" Draco said with a leering grin upon his face.

Harry felt the imminence of his orgasm coming ever closer as Draco pushed his fingers further into him. He pressed purposely into Harry's prostate then the evil blonde would back away, leaving Potter incredibly sensitized but also incredibly unfulfilled. The smirk upon Draco's face showed that he was clearly enjoying this diabolical game.

"Come on Potter, beg pretty for me…" he purred into Harry's ear.

"Merlin Draco… don't be such a bloody tease… just fuck me please…" he pleaded with the sexy man hovering above him.

"You know how I want you to ask me." Draco said in a low seductive tone.

Draco let out a sensual gasp as the wondrous snake language left Harry's lips. There was something naughty and forbidden about those seductive hisses dripping from the handsome hero's lips. He pressed his forearm up against Harry's mouth, and felt the man's tongue brush up against the ominous mark. Harry mouthed his skin as Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance and then thrust himself forward into his tight heat. Harry cried out in ecstasy as he felt Draco's cock fill him up. Draco's nails dug into Harry's hip as he thrust into the man with rhythmic force.

A hand reached out to grasp firmly at Harry's cock. Draco pumped in and out, his movements demanding yet pleasurable. Harry felt himself keen within the sudden onslaught of sensation and felt himself come hard, spilling himself within the confines of Draco's fist. Without missing a stroke, Draco pulled his hand to his lips and suckled Harry's essence into his mouth. Pressing his mouth against Harry's, Potter could taste himself upon Draco's beautiful lips. Soon Malfoy was also verging near the edge.

"Fuck Potter… I'm almost there… Fuck yeah…!" Draco groaned as he released himself within the tightness of Harry's body.

With a wandless command, Draco released Harry from his bonds and fell willingly into his arms. He let out a contented sigh as a set of muscular biceps enveloped him. They lay exhausted, bodies intertwined, tenderly kissing and caressing one another. It was within these final moments they would finally receive just what it was they both needed, to feel accepted and loved. This was their true haven. Yes… for neither man would actually admit to it but the aftermath of these encounters was what they both truly craved…


End file.
